godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Boreas
Boreas is the Olympian God of North Wind. He leads the path of the Sun Chariot of Helios along with three horses that drive it, called the Fire Steeds. Greek Mythology Boreas is the Greek god of the North Wind. he was eldest of The four wind gods are the sons of Eos and Astraios. In the God of War series In the God of War series, Boreas is the God of the North Wind who leads the Fire Steeds of Helios as an entity, and not as a horse along with his brothers. However, he is apparently much more powerful and prominent in comparison to the other Wind Gods, Notos, Euros, and Zephyros. Boreas, also known as "The Devouring One", had a shrine built on his honor in the somewhere in the snowy Mounts of Aroania. He also had a stone representation carved in his image, which was at the Palace of the Fates, and appears to represent not only the north wind, but also ice, cold, snow, and winter. ''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' Boreas was awakened by Kratos after Helios' disappearance which led the world to be covered in darkness, and the Black Fog of Morpheus, which he used to take over the world. Boreas lead the Chariot of Helios right to where the Sun God himself was being kept; in the Underworld. ''God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' Boreas, while not appearing in the game, plays a background role. There is Shrine of Boreas hidden deep within ice caves in the mountains, where Kratos could obtain the Horn of Boreas. There are also beasts associated with Boreas, located in the snow mountains: Dredge of Boreas, a minotaur-like animal. It nests its children on its back, which are known as Boreas Spawns. ''God of War II'' Kratos must acquire the Hail of Boreas while in the Palace of the Fates. He then uses it to unlock a doorway that's carved in the image of Boreas to reach the spire where the Sisters of Fate reside. ''God of War III'' While it is not currently stated, Boreas and the Horse Gods of the Winds were supposed to have driven the Chariot of Helios through the sky during the battle against Kratos and Perses. Later on, the Chariot of Helios is crushed and Helios himself killed, and the Fire Steeds with him. However, Kratos acquired the Boreas' Icestorm after slaying Skorpius while on the Labyrinth, which he used to activate it and its mechanics. Trivia *In actual mythology Boreas is not a spirit, and the other Wind Gods aren't horses, or pull Helios' chariot, they are normal gods. The actual names of the horses were Pyrois, Aeos, Aethon, and Phlegon. *Boreas is mentioned far more often then his brothers in the series. He's mentioned in four games as for the other Wind Gods they are mentioned into games. Related Pages *Gods *Helios *Helios' Chariot *Fire Steeds *Temple of Helios *Boreas' Icestorm *Hail of Boreas Gallery palace 12.jpg steed shrine 2.jpg hail of boreas.jpg|Hail of Boreas. boreas' icestorm.jpg|Boreas' Icestorm. Boreas.jpg Category:Greek Gods Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:Characters Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Deceased Category:Greek Mythology Category:God of War Collection Category:Immortals